Akito & Akiko
by LadyRinUchiha
Summary: akito is a... oh well introducing akiko, akito's... please read and review... onew shot unless i get a request...


akito: Rin a.k.a Akiko does not own fruits basket expect for merchandises so dun sue her... this story is about tragedy and emotions of akito... R&R

akiko: arigatou akito :P love u...

akito: urusai blushes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

how different would life be if he didn't teach me, how to behave, how to act, to be denied of the girly stuff, to be brought up as a male...

akito had juz woke up, she dreamt of the past, the past where shigure made everyday worth living...

--------------------------------------------

another place, at the same time...

Akiko woke up, she dreamt of the same dream she had when she missed her, the dream where a man, her father, was carrying her to look at akito... neither one knew him well... he had perish with her mother in car crash...

---------------------------------------------

the past catch up with u was the quote that was on her mind, akito dressed up and prepared for hatori to do her regualr daily checkup, she hated the curse, she hated life, she hated the light and therefore they would suffer, cos becos of them, she was made to live a man, made to hid her true emotions, not ike she was often reminded that emotions are worthless, by her, that bitch... that bitch who slept with her man... how dare she...

----------------------------------------------

looking at the clock, it was 3am, what was she doing in japan now, she knew her auntie forbidded her to contact them, her auntie was as evil as akito's mum, Ren, all they wanted was the cash that was paid to the gurdian of both of them... neither had contact since the day she left japan, the only place that she had good memories...

memories of spending time with her, she would lay on her lap and they would watch the birds... and everyday was fun becos both of them had the unconditional love of mum and dad... akito alwayz was kept in that dark room, the elders tried to seperate them since they were born, but dad forbid it...

but all that change when they turned 4, when mum and dad departed for the world... and live happily on the other side

----------------------------------------------

that cursed woman was creating problems, what her freaking problem? can't i have a moment of peace? kureno had come in and inform me about the mess, great just great...

changing again, troublesome...

crash

shit, i broke the glass again... blood is oozing out of my hand... i am tired... i want to be left alone, dun these ppl even understand the pain the stress i go thru everyday...

someone called hatori... oh great, he;s going to tell me to... fuck i decided i had enough...

hatori came but since i locked the door, he can;t come in, the feeling of blood ozing out feels heavenly...

drip drip

I WANT YOU TO BE HERE, I WISH U WOULD COME HERE NOW... CAN U HEAR ME?

----------------------------------------------

her heart was beating fast, a sensations that never occured, the urge to fly back right now to her, to protect her, to shelter her... to show her light...

running out of the house without luggage just my passport and wallet, i hailed a taxi... everything else can wait, my collage, my life with my so called family...

fuck them, fuck all the ppl who want to seperate them, what shinigami, wat kami-sama shit, i dun care, it can go down the drain, what matters is her, she would be my most precious person... she didn't care if she had to burn the doors down...

life is to short to do everything, but for wat u can do, u should...

or so that wat dad said... and she believe it now, right now she would give up all the scholarship crap and her soul if she could be with her, to tell her, it's ok to be wat she wants to be...

WAIT FOR ME!

----------------------------------------------

akito lost sense of time, all she knew the 13 animals of the zodiac where sited lined up to one side of the room... she felt a drip going thru her veins... oh great ren will not let me live this down, that cursed woman should die...

assasinate her, that thought was going thru her head... oh great where's that japanese sword when u need one... the elders started about funeral preparations... great, even the so called doctor said i would die soon...

arh now i understand the term death comes finding u... my onli regret not getting rid of Ren while i could... oh crap i feel like throwing up... this wun be the first time, it's been like 3 months...

----------------------------------------------

one day has past

oh hell i dun know where the house is... crap i landed at the airport wearing my PJs and my hair is frizzy... great everyone thinks i am mad, oh well... now what do i see? a shop, time to do some shopping... might as well wear something decent to burn the house of the sohma down... yes i have a sucidal streak...

black is old school, red is abit too RED... oh well lets try baby white... whats with these dresses? they fall of my shoulders as if... oh well do i care? NO... oh welll time to find that cursed place and her...

arh how nice a shop selling decoration swords cool... bought a katakana, someone is going to pay... oh well auntie should find me gone by now... dun think she'll tell ren, they'r not on good terms... good isn't it?

i found a phone book... and i dun think it'll have her name here... oh well i can try getting a taxi, and get someone to pay the bill? no usually ppl would sleep for a ride... fuck i am no slut thank you...

thank god i took japanese as my main language, auntie was going to say something but i threaten the teacher to write that oh well... find a taxi... found one cute taxi driver... oh shit to hell with cute... i need to get to the forsaken place...

----------------------------------------------

today i woke up... and i started vomitting again, and those idiots are by my side, i hear the elders threatening them if they move... fuck those old ppl... shigure, if sleeping on the job? oh great everyone looking so glum...

great she came... screw her, she here tauting me... great, life is great...

----------------------------------------------

thankfully the driver was familar with the place... crap i knew the road name only... oh well too bad that's the only house on that strech of road... hahaha no YEN... USD will have to make do now... the guy is cute so i asked for his number... akito is going cook me for wasting time... i am so not telling her about this...

the laterns was black... the same black that is was when i left this place... how nice the door is wide open, talk about security...

to find akito room...

great wats with the house being so silent...

taking the sword out of the scardboard, i juz need to kill anyone that strands in the way of light... yup that spound lame enough for tv... i dun care... i bring them to hell...

i hear sobbing...

my heart tells me to hasten

----------------------------------------------

that monkey should shut up and stop his lame crying, it's been 3 days, and those idiots have not reliaze, i am not dying... i am trying to sit up, but everytime i try an elder help me lie down... and no matter wat obscenities i yell they still, pathetic fools...

i hear footsteps... great if i am dying then i am hearing hell calling to me...

-swoosh-

----------------------------------------------

if she dies on me i'll kill myself... not like i'm her wife/husband but it'll be pointless... great i see ppl leaning on the paper door... so many! do i care? hell no i am burning this house down...

-swoosh-

----------------------------------------------

i am indeed dying i see myself wearing a white dress with a sword... no wait i tot death gods wear black like what they do in the animes?

oh crap... oh myself! it cannot be...

pukes..

----------------------------------------------

i see her... everyone awake and looking at me... they'r definately seeing ghoist... she looks exactly like me...

pukes...

great she's pregnant...

wonder whos the lucky guy... oh well bless him...

i laugh out loud... and goes to her side...

----------------------------------------------

she's laughing... how dare she…..

----------------------------------------------

"shi ne!"

"urusai, bakayaro..."

everyone stares

ren is speechless...

"kono yaro!"

"i am indeed a yaro, and what with this death scene"

"go ask those old ppl, 3 days doing nuthing but pretending to die, pathetic..."

"yeah and i am getting jet lagged... flew all the way for u and u say i should die, nice..."

"it's not like u'r gonna be the last..."

pukes...

----------------------------------------------

"someone get a freaking bucket..."

someone does get the bucket out of fear

"u're gonna be in bed for a long long time..."

"wat do u mean i am not dying..."

"no u'r mentally and physically sick..."

"i am freakingly not listening to you"

"shut ur trap, and so u know i am here for that"

"nooooooo, u can have it back, it's so tiring!"

"looking at u i can imagine, u'r skinny"

"and u;r fat..."

"urusai... baka, now go and sleepo instead of death staring..."

yawns

"and i bought this for nuthing"

"kill ren... baka"

"worthless... not like there's any use..."

"priceless?"

"not at all"

"oh well ppl party's over, get out this instant, and ren 'iro iro arigatou soushite, sayonara' old farts, dun even think of it, if u want ur life, u'r live on THAT side permernantly... and questions"

all the elders bowed and left everyone left including ren...

"so y do i have to stay in bed"

"P.R.E.G.N.A.N.T"

"you'r kidding me right?"

"no, live with it... and bless the guy"

"shut up... hmph"

"hahaha, yes akito, should i submit the real birth cert?"

"watever.."

both of them slept and snuggles together... 9 mths down the road, a healthy pair of twins whose father is shigure was born... and shigure being nervous was a sight to behold... oh well too bad akiko lost interest in the taxi driver...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akiko: yup akito comments please...

akito: can;t u see i am busy

akiko: yes akiko my lady

akito: shut up...

akiko: where's shigure?

akito: writing his new novel called "thrill me, sex me, give me a baby"

akiko: as crazy as ever, dun u mind

akito: NO, too busy to care ATM

akiko: bless him...

akito: urusai...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

akiko: i wrote this on impulse... i was shocked to find out from the manga that akito is a GIRL! yup and i alwayz wanted to be her one-sama :P so there's might be a squeal if u guys want please R&R... Q&A is allowed :P

TL corner

-----------

arigatou thank you

urusai shut up

baka stupid

yaro ass

kono yaro you ass

bakayaro idiot

shi ne die

iro iro arigatou soushite, sayonara thanks for everything AND goodbye

-----------

final Edition….


End file.
